Survival of the Stone Age
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Instead of an 18th century romance a lustful, brutal hunt occurs for the poor uke's. Yet another jutsu gone wrong. There will be no escape from these wild cavemen. Rated MA: HARDCORE LEMONS, YAOI, GRAPHIC. Cavemen cast: Zetsu, Kakuzu, Kisame, Sasori. Victims: Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, Madara, Hidan, Olivia, Lexy
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT. THE. HELL!?"

Olivia, Tobi, Lexy, and Deidara just yell out in unison before gawking at the raven, who was presently blushing with embarrassment.

"Ok…remind us again what you did to them Itachi un?" The raven sighed and murmured, "I cast a jutsu from that book of miscellaneous jutsu's that would…well….turn back time so to speak on them."

Lexy rubbed her temples muttering, "Why!?" "I…I merely wanted to see how they would look and act like in the eighteenth century. Kisame isn't exactly romantic sometimes you know."

The more they thought about it the more it seemed like a good idea, Tobi just giggled, "It be funny to see Hidan bowing and politely kissing Olivee's hand~"

Said woman smirked and nodded with a hum, the mere image was laughable and yet…erotic.

"Don't get your hopes up, only Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Sasori were here today; Hidan and Madara were already gone this morning when I cast it." Olivia scowled, "Damn it. Oh well, Kakuzu would prove just as interesting too~"

"Danna as well un~" Lexy just bit her lip in excitement, "I can't wait to freaking see this." "Hey, Tobi hears someone!" Itachi grinned and urged them on, "Let's go look."

* * *

*When they all peeked around the doorframe from the kitchen, all mouths dropped open from pure shock and cold vibes going throughout the room.

Lexy just shook her head disbelievingly whispering, "I hate to tell you this Itachi, but you fucking messed up!" Tobi whimpered, "They look scary….that's NOT that century look!"

"I don't like this un!" Olivia bit her lip nervously, "Please don't tell me."

Rough. Rough was the only word to describe it.

Kisame looked even more brutal than usual, his usually short blue hair was longer and messier; his muscles were a tad more buffed if that were possible and looked downright evil.

Kakuzu was the same way, growling under his breath like an animal and his dark hair was all the way down to his back again.

Zetsu…the same….aside from his teeth looking even sharper than before and his hair more wild looking. Sasori was actually taller and had more muscle, but the vague expression was at least still there minus his red hair reaching his shoulders now.

All four uke's murmured in unison, "Stone age!?"

Deidara hissed, "Way to go Itachi you idiot! Now they're cavemen un!" "I apologize but I have no idea why the jutsu went this far back in time!"

Tobi shrugged, "Maybe Itachi was thinking of that era too at the same time?" Lexy muttered, "Maybe, but the main question is….what in hell will they do to us!?"

Olivia nodded, "Can they even talk!? How long until the jutsu wears off?" "A few hours at most like all the others….what a dilemma."

"Uh….guys…..they looking at us….Tobi's scared!"

All four went pale since they accidently came into full view of the men and the hungry looks in their eyes were NOT comforting.

Kisame and Kakuzu slowly stood up with grunts and grabbed a few weapons as Lexy was the first one to shriek, "RUN!"

* * *

*No questions asked, the uke's ran like hell out the back door and into the woods towards the lake with their pursuers right behind them.

Deidara leaped into the trees hoping he wasn't spotted or the cavemen were too stupid to think of that but when he saw Sasori swinging through the limbs with ease he cursed, "Oh hell un!?"

Landing back onto the ground he cleverly made a clone and remained in the tree, but the redhead was still intelligent. The blonde had no time to react when the redhead grabbed a fistful of his long locks and jerked him down from the tree onto the ground.

"Ow! Fuck Danna, let go of my hair un!" Sasori just snorted and kept walking off dragging his catch behind him until Deidara just finally pissed him off enough the redhead let him get to his feet so he could walk, hunched over from the tight hold on his hair mind you, but he couldn't get away.

*Tobi was trapped, he ran over the water at the lake but Zetsu could still use jutsu.

_Of course…why not make things harder on Tobi!?_

Just when he thought he lost him, the bipolar man leaped from underneath the water and grabbed him by the throat and hurling him across the water until he hit a tree.

The boy grimaced from the pain but didn't move anymore, even when his lover came back with a snide grin he whimpered and let him hurl sore body over his shoulder and leaving with him in tow.

* * *

*The woman panted hard, she tried to use her terrain against him but damn the brute just plowed right down through the trees and boulders _just_ to get her.

_Why is he so persistent!? He won't even dodge anything!_

She tried throwing anything she could grab at him, Olivia didn't want to but her lover was scaring her, like he would harm her intentionally just to catch her.

Her fear came true when he appeared in front of her and trapped her against a tree, she tried to leap up into the branches but he grabbed her by the arm back down with such speed and before she knew it a quick jab to the neck was all she felt before everything went black.

The brute chuckled and lifted his unconscious prize into his arms as he began to return home.

*Lexy saw what happened to her friend and tried not to let her guard down panting, "Damn it, he would actually HIT HER!? What a jutsu…..sheesh."

A low grumble caught her attention as she quickly dodged and began running at top speed away from the behemoth until a low whizzing noise whisked past her head and she yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU KISAME!?"

She cursed more under her breath when he got another bola and hurled it right where she jumped; it wrapped around both ankles as she fell onto the ground rolling in the dirt before coming to a full stop panting.

She tried to get up when a large foot pinned her down on the chest; Lexy glared up at him and his evil grin before that large hand gripped her shirt and hurled her small body off the ground; his free hand landing a quick sharp thrust against her stomach before the wildcat too had fallen…..Itachi was nowhere to be seen so the shark left, glad he at least caught one valuable than none.

**TBC: I thought this would be a WHOLE different change of pace...plot wise and since I haven't seen a cavemen story with Akatsuki so...I hope to see some reviews.**

**Don't worry readers: Itachi, Hidan, Madara get the evil cavemen treatment too ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

*The blonde was immediately thrown onto the floor when the redhead brought him back to his room, who in turn bitterly snapped as he rubbed his aching scalp, "Cut it out Danna un!"

Said man snarled and leaped at his prey, Deidara rolled out of the way just in time and almost made it to the door when a strong grip to his hair again made him stop with a yelp.

Sasori chuckled and dragged his catch to the bed, forcing him onto his knees before releasing his aching length and shoving it inside that dirty mouth.

Many muffled curses came from the blonde, gagging a few times since his forceful lover was practically trying to make him swallow it whole and the grip on his hair was painful his head felt like it was going to split open from the headache he already had.

A relaxed sigh escaped the puppet master's lips, finally releasing the blonde to rid him of the clothes in his way of the lovely taut skin underneath.

A quick jerk on the arm and Deidara was on the man's desk, but after his arms were bound behind his back and the redhead shoved everything onto the floor which the blonde knew for certain his lover would NEVER do that when he had important viles and paperwork on it.

The blonde scowled at the sick grin Sasori was giving him, still struggling to get away but he wasn't having that; a firm hold to his throat kept him down and still, barely breathing from the grip as that hot tongue traveled into his mouth, then lower and lower.

Deidara let out a small gasp when his length was pumped, feeling a cold substance go between his cheeks he weakly opened his eyes to see Sasori poured some lube he found on the floor.

* * *

_At least that's in my favor, good thing I left that on his desk yesterday un._

His eyes widened when the head was inserted, gritting his teeth from the pain until the hard cock was all the way in to the hilt.

When Sasori began to move, damn it all it hurt like hell to the blonde but his lack of oxygen was making it worse.

Those sinful brown orbs watched with sadistic glee at how vulnerable his male was, but finally let go of his throat figuring he wouldn't try to escape now; especially not when he was fucking him hard and fast on the wooden surface.

The blonde almost blacked out but was slowly regaining consciousness, groaning in pain when he was turned onto his side, the new angle made him cry out from how deep it went it….painfully deep might I add.

"Da..Danna….no more….un."

A small grin emerged from the redhead but all that small plea did for him was to be more brutal to show the blonde he didn't take requests.

He lifted him off the desk and carried him onto the bed, making sure to wrap those lithe legs around his waist before thrusting up in deeper inside his blonde.

Deidara cried out in pain and pleasure, his length being pumped harshly in time with the quick sharp thrusts and his Danna's free hand was holding onto the back of his neck and leaning in to bite and suck his nipples.

The blonde's head felt like it was going to explode from his massive headache, even more so when Sasori was about to cum; he grabbed a fistful of his hair again and held it in an iron grip before going as fast as he could go, gripping his hand on the bomber's thigh tightly to hold him in place.

When the redhead finally released his load Deidara's saw white spots before passing out, and not from his own release which he didn't get.

He fell backwards and Sasori just let him fall onto the floor with a thud; however, once he came off his cloud nine he carefully lifted his male up and placed him onto the bed, getting a damp cloth and dabbing the sweating brow with it before folding it and leaving it on his forehead.

He would need the blonde in less pain for when he woke up~

* * *

*The woman was already awake but still pretending to be knocked out as she heard the miser impatiently pacing back and forth.

She had no clue what to do but unintentionally gasped and her eyes snapped open when the rough pair of hands grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her awake violently.

The woman grabbed onto his forearms to keep from being jerked around like a rag doll when he stopped and the low growl made her look up at him….and that look wasn't comforting.

Those cold green orbs narrowed and he immediately grabbed her shirt and ripped it clean off, the force from the pull made Olivia hiss in pain and lashed out.

The result…was NOT good.

The sudden hit to his jaw made the miser grip her throat, pinning her against the mattress as he continued removing her clothes.

Once she was bare he hummed in approval, removing his hand as she inhaled for much needed air. She didn't say anything to him as he took off his slacks before straddling the defenseless woman.

"Ka…Kakuzu?"

He made brief eye contact for a moment before diving to her neck and attacking it with sharp bites and sucks.

When he latched his teeth on the sensitive skin a small painful cry filled his ears and many tugs on his hair trying to get him to stop….which pissed him off.

It happened so quickly, before she knew it she was on the floor and held down by his weight as he grabbed her breasts and kneading them harshly enough to leave bruises.

Face scrunched up in pain she tried not to complain since the results weren't in her favor so far, but when he pinched her nipple and twisted a strangled yelp emerged.

A small smirk appeared on his rough countenance then, finally letting go before sucking on two fingers and thrusting them inside the woman; pumping a fast pace that made her whimper and having to hold her wrists in the process to keep her from lashing out again.

"Kakuzu…..please…..it hurts."

* * *

Her words never registered; the smell of sex and the sight of how innocent the woman was drove him mad and quickly tried to shove his length inside her. Olivia was panicking even more now, trying to scoot back to get away but all the brute merely did was grip her thighs and pull her small frame back.

A sharp slap on the thigh made her jump as he chuckled darkly, giving a few more hard slaps just to see the reddened handprints on the lovely skin before spitting on his length to lubricate himself more since his female wasn't wet enough before thrusting hard and fast.

Many pained and pleading cries filled the room for him to stop but to no avail. Kakuzu folded the woman practically in half with his blunt fingernails digging into her thighs and fucked her hard; her tears meant nothing to him.

The miser kept this pace up until he came, watching the woman weakly turn on her side trembling when he pulled out, but after a few minutes he lifted her up and placed her on the bed; a strangled yell came from her weak throat when she was penetrated from behind, gripping the sheets and trying to get her breath back as he began fucking her again.

His large hand kept her head pinned down to the mattress, keeping her hips up in the air as he delved his thick cock inside her even deeper than before.

He paused for a moment to lubricate his length again; the dry fuck was hurting him but not near as much as the woman. Licking his lips and growling low he inserted his thumb in the tight little asshole too, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Olivia was in a lot of pain but the hold he had on her was unbreakable…..blocking everything out was futile so she just prayed for him to hurry and cum, then hopefully stopping altogether and not go for another round anytime soon.

It didn't happen as she would have hoped, mostly because he took longer to finish this time; but when he did….she was barely conscious.

The miser smirked and nuzzled her cheek when he was through, covering her with the sheet before leaving to get something to eat after his fun.

**TBC:**

**Hope to see some good reviews…even though this IS mean sex ;p  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The teen groaned as she woke up, clutching her aching gut from the blow she received earlier. Quickly getting her wits about her the feisty brunette found herself in Kisame's bedroom and said man smirked as soon as their eyes met when she woke up.

The gears were whirling like mad inside Lexy's head on what to do; the brute was obviously not himself AND made her uneasy from the sadistic stare.

_This is bad…..cavemen are usually violent and the fact that he knocked me out….I could make a break for it, but if he catches me again….I don't want to know._

She tensed when he slowly got up from the chair, that small toothy smirk growing wider with more malice to it as the teen gave him a stern glare in return.

Lexy could tell he was getting cautious from the smirk fading, but Kisame never said a word; the only noises he made were small annoyed grunts and then a snarl when he snatched her wrist in his large hand.

Intimidation; that's what this was…..he was showing the wildcat that HE was alpha but Lexy wasn't having that, she dug her nails into his arm and snapped in a low tone, "Let me go."

Those beady orbs narrowed angrily and before she knew it he was on top of her, the girl thrashing around like mad but he was stronger and kicking him between the legs wouldn't be a good idea.

Arms pinned above her head the teen gasped when her shirt was ripped clean off, pursing her lips nervously as her shorts followed suit.

Mouth ajar she tensed when her sports bra was removed, then the last piece of clothing; leaving her completely bare under his hungry gaze.

Lexy didn't move or resist much just yet, she was wary of what extreme actions he would take if she pissed him off; letting him lick a slick trail up her stomach to her neck, biting and nibbling until he got too rough for her liking.

"Ki..Kisame, ease up will you?"

He ignored her and continued the rough treatment. "Did you not hear me!?" An irritated growl was his response and more rough treatment, his blunt fingernails digging into her thighs made her hiss but a particular loud yelp emerged when he bit her nipple harshly.

"HEY!"

A loud snort was his verbal response, then after that it became a physical attack after he released her arms. The bite hurt like hell and out of response she struck him across the face, only to curse mentally once she realized what she did.

His death glare was proof enough despite the reddened handprint on his cheek when he snarled evilly and grabbed her shoulder, after that a loud pop was heard and Lexy cried out in pain; gritting her teeth, softly groaning and clutching her now dislocated shoulder as the shark resumed his lustful intentions.

She didn't fight him again, letting him devour her maidenhood with his mouth whilst trying to receive the pleasure instead of the pain shooting throughout her body.

A small yelp emerged from her parted lips when he inserted his shaft inside, being gentle wasn't on the menu right now unfortunately for the feisty brunette but she took it well enough.

Lexy was sweating like mad from inflammation and the intercourse combined, but weakly gave the caveman a cute pitiful pout as part of her plan.

She mentally shouted for joy when his brow arched and slowed down his snapping hips since that look did something for him which she was hoping for. A tiny amount of mercy was better than nothing.

A small whimper finally emerged when he tightly grabbed her breasts and thrusted one final hard time with a groan as he came; the teen did as well but yelped again when he repositioned her shoulder before going over to lie on Itachi's bed.

Lexy bit her trembling lip holding her aching shoulder and waited until she heard his small snoring when she muttered as she quietly got up to leave. "I'm going to kill Itachi for this!"

* * *

*The boy was cowering in the corner when he woke up, presently whimpering as Zetsu just kept staring at him with a lustful leer.

It's been like this for several minutes and Tobi wasn't sure what was going to happen yet. The bipolar never spoke, moved from his seated position on the bed, and what made it creepier was that those golden eyes rarely blinked.

Tobi was beyond scared, well who wouldn't be after what happened so far and things were bound to get worse from here on out as long as this jutsu was in place.

Just when the boy managed to calm down, Zetsu got up _very _slowly and approached the trembling boy in the same eerie manner until he towered over the smaller male. Tobi tensed when his arm was grabbed and a small yelp emerged when he was jerked from the spot like a rag doll and thrown onto the floor.

"Zet…Zetsu?" Said man just growled and firmly began removing his prey's clothes as Tobi whimpered, "You…sniff….you scaring Tobi." He gasped when he was thrown onto his back after being stripped of his garments, trembling even more when he was straddled.

A loud scream came soon after for the boy, for the bipolar pierced his teeth into the crook of his neck and wouldn't let go. Tobi thrashed around to make him get off, but the caveman's weight and tight hold on him made it impossible.

He cried out in pain when his skin was released, instantly clutching onto it and trying to crawl away…but escape wasn't going to happen.

Sharp nails dug into in the boy's tender thighs to pull him back and a hot moist tongue filling his entrance made him try to catch his breath. _At least Tobi getting some sort of lubricant...he should've known this was going to happen._

When the tongue was removed the boy prepared his body and mind for the pain that emerged when his entrance was filled up with the large dick that immediately pounded into the smaller male at a hard fast pace.

Tobi pursed his lips tighter and hissed many times from the pain, aside from the few tiny moans that escaped when his spot was struck until he came with a loud whimper.

He was so happy that Zetsu stopped and wanted to rest but to no avail, he was lifted from the floor and placed onto the bed with his head hanging off the edge as the bipolar began fucking him again.

Within ten minutes the boy passed out from the blood rushing to his head and his neck wound, still not waking up even when Zetsu came again.

The bipolar frowned at this but didn't dwell on it except place the boy properly on the bed and applying pressure to the mark he gave his mate to stop the bleeding.

* * *

*"Shhh, we have to be quiet Hidan or else we'll be attacked."

When Itachi had escaped, which he still felt bad in doing so putting the others in danger especially his dear Lexy, he sought out Hidan and Madara to assist them.

Hidan just glared at the raven, "I AM being fucking quiet!" Madara rolled his eyes, "We can see that, so how bad is this jutsu exactly?"

Itachi shrugged as they made their way into the main room, "I'm not sure, but from the crazed expressions they've had it proves to be a disaster."

"Quiet, there's someone in the kitchen."

Itachi went first to check, peering around the corner only to gasp in panic, "Lexy, what happened to you!?"

Madara and Hidan both went wide-eyed with their mouths ajar from the teen's physical state. She was only covered in a sheet, very ruffled and the cleavage that was showing there were large bruised thumbprints but the main issue was her shoulder; it was swollen and a sickly shade of blue and purple; not to mention her fatigued expression.

Lexy gently hugged the raven since she was happy to see him but glared quickly after, "A ruthless nymphomaniac caveman version of Kisame that's what! And HOW could you abandon me!?"

Itachi frowned and just held the brunette to his chest cooing softly, "I didn't intend to but everything happened so quickly and I knew we needed extra help. Forgive me?" Lexy sighed and nodded, she was still miffed and they all knew it but she couldn't stay angry at the raven forever.

Madara sighed, "Things are worse than I thought; I hate to imagine what state the others are in." Itachi nodded, "That's why we need to get them all out and lock the cavemen in until the jutsu's worn off."

Hidan nodded and tried not to raise his voice when he glanced out of the doorway. "Fuck!" Lexy whispered, "What is it?"

The zealot arched a wary brow from the look he was getting from the miser in the living room and stated…if somewhat nervously, "Why are you fucking looking at me like that old man!?"

**TBC:**

**SO sorry for long update but school/work has me busy ;p**

**Hope everyone likes this chapter and hope to post another up real soon**


End file.
